Go!
by Duckman36
Summary: A write-up of Episode 62.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something I wrote as a side project to my Ace Combat series. It's not very long, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. If I did, it would still be on TV**

* * *

_Somewhere in the Milky Way_

The sound of rage-filled screaming echoed through the Gordanian ship as it flew through space. Six guards approached the sealed cell in the detention block, the large lizard-like aliens flicking their forked tongues quicker than usual, and grasped their laser staffs tightly as they watched the heavy door.

"We must not let her escape!" one hissed. "She is to be delivered, and that's what we'll do! The door must hold!"

Several loud bangs were heard behind the door, as well as unrecognisable furious shouts. The guards backed away slightly

"What if she does?" another asked.

"Then Trogaar help us all…"

At that moment, the door flew off the hinges and flattened two of the guards. From the darkness, two glowing green eyes stared angrily at the four standing lizardmen. It roared something in a language that none of the aliens could recognise and emerged.

The girl was just smaller than the Gordanians, standing at five feet and ten inches. Her long red hair fell loosely around her shoulders and down her back, and her fringe was held back by an M-shaped mask. Her hands were bound by thick wrist cuffs and thick gloves, and she wore a black underlayer with a dark grey belt, shoulder pads and elbow pads. Her boots matched her underlayer.

With a cry, she charged and flung two of the remaining guards against the wall with a mighty sweep of her bound arms. The third was dispatched with a kick which sent him tumbling into the fourth as he hurriedly tried to bring his laser staff to bear. She ran through the detention block into an empty guardroom and flew out the window and towards the nearest planet while encased in green star-energy, the power the girl wielded.

The planet was Earth.

_Jump City – California _

The sound of sirens was a common noise heard by citizens of Jump City. No matter how hard the police force worked, there was always a crime somewhere in the beautiful American city. That night was nothing different.

The bank robber ran off the main road onto a side street, then quickly into an alley. The police cars unknowingly sped right past, missing the robber and chasing a phantom. With a sigh, he turned to leave, but something moved quickly in the darkness around him, and he gasped as a shadow passed over him swiftly.

"Who's there?" He called out nervously, pulling a crowbar from his dark sweater. "I don't want any trouble..."

A red birdarang flew from the dark and knocked the crowbar from the robber's hand before burying itself in the wall behind him. A small horde of bats flew from the dark where the birdarang had come from, causing the robber to cover his face with his free arm. "You should've thought about that before you committed the crime."

A figure stepped from the shadows. The robber had only an instant to take in the figure dressed in green tights, black boots and a green shirt under a red armoured vest before the Boy Wonder was attacking him with a series of fast punches and flying kicks. He staggered back and collapsed against a wall, gasping for breath.

"Hey... this isn't your town!" The robber told the boy. "Aren't you supposed to be with…"

"I just moved here." Robin replied as he stood over the fallen criminal. "And from now on, I work alone!"

Without warning, a green trail streaked overhead and impacted in the centre of town, the resulting green explosion big enough for all to see. Leaving the robber tied and hanging upside down from a washing line with a bola, the teenage hero leapt over a wall and ran towards the source of the commotion.

_Jump City Centre_

The impact had occurred just outside the pizza parlour. A hole with a ten meter diameter blocked traffic, and the crowd didn't help the resulting congestion.

Panting and growling, the escaped alien prisoner stepped from the hole. Her eyes glowed green as she observed the small gathering of people who had come to see what had happened. She yelled in a language unknown to man and leapt forwards, punching the ground and causing a deep dent in the road. Everyone began to scream and rush to get away from the alien, who began to wreak the city centre in her rage. Her bound hands flipped cars, knocked posts into the air and dented concrete.

She knelt, out of breath. Then the sound of shouting got her attention, and she saw people still on the balcony of the pizza parlour, pointing and screaming. She noticed the thick pillar holding the lip of the open balcony, and began to smash her wrists against it, bending it with each hit and crying out in her own language in a futile attempt to break free from her bounds.

A whirl caught her attention, and she looked around in time to see a red birdarang heading her way. She snapped her head away, but the device caught her mask and knocked her away and to the floor.

Robin stood upon a taxi, his black cape covering his upper body. "Who are you?" he demanded.

With a cry, the alien charged. She slammed her bound fists into the car, almost snapping it in two. But the old apprentice of Batman was too fast for her and had somersaulted over her. She turned and ran towards him, swinging her arms furiously in an effort to hit her enemy.

She eventually succeeded. The blow sent Robin flying back and tumbling through the air. But like a cat, he landed softly on his feet.

From the shadows of a dark alley, a small figure in a long blue hooded cloak watched the conflict with large violet eyes, unknown to the two fighters bound in combat.

"You've forced me to do this!" Robin told the alien as he grabbed his Bo Staff from his yellow utility belt and extended it. He leapt forwards and struck the alien hard, knocking the girl at least twenty meters back into a parked car. The vibrations shook up his arm and he grunted from the pain. The staff shattered to his surprise.

"She's stronger than she looks..." He muttered, shaking his arm and looking up just in time to see the red-haired alien balance a car on her right foot, toss it into the air and kick it flying in his direction. He rolled, feeling the rush of air as the projectile missed by centimetres. He stood and braced as the alien charged.

Before she could tackle Robin, she was sent tumbling into a parked bus as a large green goat rammed into her. The goat transformed into a small green boy wearing a purple and black costume and grey mask. "Ex Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How can I help?!" he said in a squeaky voice as he snapped to attention and saluted the hero he had just saved from a beating. His eyes widened as he saw who he was facing. "Wowzers! You're Robin, aren't you, sir?"

"Well you can start by not calling me sir." Robin told the boy, who held the salute.

"Well let me just say that it's a real honour to be-!"

"Beast Boy was it?" Robin asked

"Yes sir!" The green teenage shape shifter replied.

Robin pointed towards where the alien had landed. Beast Boy looked just in time to see the bus come flying towards him, thrown by the alien girl. He yelled out in surprise and switched to a hummingbird to dodge the incoming projectile,

Before the bus could hit Beast Boy, a muscular man dressed in black trousers and a grey hoodie with the hood up jumped in the way and caught the bus with a grunt. He was pushed back a few meters before setting it down easily to one side as if it weighed near to nothing.

"Yo! Who's been messing up my neighbourhood?!" He shouted

Beast Boy switched back into his human form and stood next to Robin. "She started it!" The alien was repeatedly beating the floor, trying to destroy her gloves.

"Come on!" Robin ran forwards, followed by Beast Boy and the large man. It was at that moment the alien's gloves broke and her hands glowed green. With a cry, she began to fire destructive green discs of pure energy in every direction, destroying cars, blowing chunks of building apart and causing massive damage to everything in her sight.

The three heroes ducked for cover behind anything they could find, desperately trying to avoid the deadly hail of starbolts. Eventually, the alien grew tired, and slumped to the floor, gasping.

"That girl is going to destroy the whole city!" The muscular man exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it!" Robin growled. "I won't lose this fight!" They jumped out, intending to take their opponent while she knelt, tired. As he ran forwards, he reached to his belt for a explosive disc with a small smile on his face. Lets see how she liked this one.

Robin skidded to a halt as a giant black telekinetic raven shot out of the ground with an ear piercing shriek. He widened his eyes at the size of it, it was easily three times the height of him, and it's wings stretched to cover the entire street.

"Maybe…fighting isn't the answer." A quiet voice behind them said in a low monotone.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin and his companions snapped around to find a small cloaked girl standing at the opening of a dark alleyway. Her navy blue cloak was wrapped around her slim body and almost reached the floor. Her hood was up and covered most of her face, revealing only her small nose and mouth, and her large violet eyes could be seen from the darkness. The girl looked away and with a wave of her pale grey hand, the raven vanished.

Robin considered his options. He could fight, but he doubted that the dark sorceress would make it easy for him. He could take her advice, or he could consider her a threat and attack her too. However, she obviously meant no harm. So he counted that option out.

He made his choice. "Stand down!" He ordered Beast Boy and the man, who had followed his eager charge earlier.

"What, you think you're the boss of something?!" The large man asked angrily, eager to fight. He leaned towards Robin, trying to intimidate the Boy Wonder.

"Just trust me!" Robin snapped back

Taking the sorceress' advice, Robin approached the alien slowly. He went to crouch by her but she stood suddenly and thrust her glowing hands towards him, shouting something he didn't understand.

"Easy..." Robin said hurriedly. "My name is Robin, I don't to hurt you." He reached to his belt and selected a thin metal screwdriver and held it up. "I just want to help?".

The alien girl cried out at him, advancing a step

"It's okay, look."

Her eyes reverted to their normal state, but the hands remained glowing. Robin slowly reached forwards and fiddled with the wrist cuffs, all the while looking into her big red eyes.. The cuffs dropped to the floor with a dull thud. The alien rubbed her wrists.

"There, now maybe we could...woah!" The alien suddenly grabbed Robin halfway through his proposition and kissed him, much to the surprise of all. When she drew away, she pushed the boy heavily to the floor.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She ordered and flew off.

The four teenagers looked towards were the escaped alien had travelled. "So…" Beast Boy looked around at the others. "So...I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" He introduced himself to the other two.

The city centre was in ruins. Rubble lined the streets, vehicles lay in flames and buildings had various sized holes blown in them.

"Well, whoever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an impression." The muscular man said.

"I think _we _made a pretty good impression!" Beast Boy looked pleased. "Crazy space girl's gone, city's safe, mission accomplished!" He turned to Robin.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Robin wore an expressionless face.

"Roger!" Beast Boy snapped to attention and saluted

"Looks like we're done here." Robin began to walk in the direction that the alien had flown off in. "I appreciate the help."

The sorceress looked at Robin. "You're going to track down the alien?"

Robin nodded. "I have to find out if she's a threat."

"More like see if she'll give him another kiss." The large hooded man muttered.

Beast Boy ran up to Robin as he began to walk away. "Hey si…Robin…do you think that…maybe…" He tried to pose the question.

"Sorry Beast Boy." Robin cut him off. "I've just gone solo. I'm not ready to be part of a team." And carried on.

"Do you need a sidekick?" Beast Boy called after him, but he got no response. Turning to the other two, he waved his arms frantically. "Anyone want to get pizza?"

The cloaked girl turned away. "I shouldn't." She said quietly and began to walk away slowly. Beast Boy shrugged and ran after the hooded man walking away.

"Just you and me then, huh?" He ran alongside the man. "Maybe we should hang out? I've been pretty lonely since I left the Doom Patrol. We could eat pizza or play video games or…"

The man stopped suddenly causing Beast Boy to walk into him and bounce off onto the floor with a metallic clang. He turned to the green boy and pulled down his hood, revealing a bald head which was half robotic. Grey and white titanium metal mixed with transparent blue plastic covering neat circuitry.

"There!" He shouted. "Take a good long look! I used to be an athlete, but I had an accident and now I'm a monster, okay! A Cyborg!"

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy said, "Cool! You're like robot-man two point oh!"

"You're a weird little dude, you know that?" Cyborg asked.

"Hehe, you called me dude…" Beast Boy grinned. Cyborg stood and pulled his hood back on before continuing his journey home. "Well I guess I'll see you around then dude. Dude?" Cyborg didn't stop and continued walking. Beast Boy looked up as a shadow fell over the entire city. "DUUUUDE!" he screamed.

A giant orange starship appeared, blocking the moonlight that spread silver over the city. The ship was U shaped, and an evil looking cannon-like projection emerged from between the two prongs. From where he stood, Robin estimated that if it were to land, most of Jump City would be crushed underneath it.

It hovered over a small rocky island in the centre of the bay, and a cone-like device dropped out of the bottom of the ship and the tip buried itself in the hard rock of the island. A huge projection of the Gordanian leader filled the area above the dropship.

"Looks like space-girl has friends!" Cyborg looked at the cone-shaped dropship.

"Or enemies." Robin appeared.

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and the mysterious dark girl stared with wide eyes at the green/blue lizardman who was big enough to be seen throughout the city.

"People of Earth!" It announced, the gravelly voice loud enough to be heard for miles. "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner, a dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. If you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be _absolute!_"

"Man, that is one huge ship!" Cyborg gasped.

"And those are some freaky-looking aliens!" Beast Boy added.

A door on the side of the dropship opened. Hundreds of winged Gordanian solidersin teams of five emerged and began to spread out as they approached the bay.

"They told us not to interfere!" the sorceress forcefully reminded.

"You're still going after her, aren't you" Cyborg said to Robin, who just nodded in reply.

"Can we come to?" Beast Boy asked, the hope clear in his voice and projected in his eyes.

"Maybe I could team up." Robin smiled. "Just this once."

With grins on their faces, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy all turned and began to move off. But the girl stayed back. She watched the new team walk off, closed her eyes and looked at the floor, turning to leave in the opposite direction with a sigh.

"You in as well?"

She turned to see Robin and the other two looking towards her. It was Robin who had asked.

"I...I'm not the hero type," She looked away, her voice quiet and low. "Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."

A hand fell on her shoulder, a green glove. She looked round.

"I know enough." Robin smiled at her. The girl smiled back, a small but grateful smile and went with them.

* * *

The Gordanians were looking everywhere. While some teams tore roofs off cars with their bare hands, others fired blue discs of pure energy at dustbins in alleys in an effort to scare their escaped prisoner out of hiding. As they expected, nobody was out to challenge them, the streets were empty.

_If this was what they mean by minimal damage, what's total destruction to them? _Robin thought as he and his team hid in an even darker, narrower alley from the searchers. He spoke to the group. "Okay, we need a way to track..."

"She's near." The girl, who had given her name as Raven, said abruptly. The others looked at her in confusion, "I-I can sense things." She explained nervously with a small shrug.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent!" Beast Boy offered, eager to be of use. He transformed into a green basset hound with a quiet yap and began to sniff the floor, moving his head one way and another to try and pick up a scent of the alien girl.

"There's a sonic analyser built into my arm." Cyborg rolled up his sleeve to expose more titanium and blue plastic. He tapped a few touchscreen buttons and a small display appeared, similar to that of a hospital pulse monitor. "If she's around, I'll hear her heartbeat."

"I've gotta scent!" Beast Boy said excitedly as he transformed back into human form.

"And I can hear her heartbeat." Cyborg confirmed. "Lets go."

_Jump City Cinema_

The alien looked longingly at the rows of weird foods behind the counters of the empty shop. She grabbed a handful of small white puffy balls and crammed them all in her mouth. She tasted the sweetness of the popcorn and grabbed more, jamming as much in as she could manage. She next turned her attention to the foil-wrapped rectangular items stacked neatly, and took a large mouthful of one, wrapper and all.

"Y'know, those taste better without the wrappers." said a squeaky voice from behind.

She turned around and saw the three Earthlings whom she had fought, and a smaller girl in a blue cloak standing at the door. She powered up her starbolts and her eyes glowed green.

"I ordered you to leave me alone!"

"It's alright, we're friends remember?" Robin held up his hands as the group stepped back in the face of the alien's anger.

"Friends? Why?! For what purpose did you free me?!" She demanded

"Just...trying to be nice..." Robin said with a worried look.

"Nice...we do not have this word on our planet." The alien replied angrily. "Closest is _rutha_." Her eyes narrowed as she spat the next word out. "Weak!"

"Well around here, nice means nice!" Cyborg was more forceful this time. "And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner!"

The alien powered down her starbolts and her eyes stopped glowing. "Not prisoner, I am prize." She corrected in a softer voice, more girlish. "The Gordanians deliver me to the citadel to live out my days as their servant."

"And...the citadel are...?" Raven asked.

"_Not nice._" the alien replied.

"Then you're not going with them, not if I have anything to say about it!" Robin smiled.

An explosion from the far wall filled the room with dust. When it cleared, the five saw a large hole, and at least fifty Gordanian soldiers holding their staffs threateningly.

"Step away from the prisoner!" They ordered.

"She's not going anywhere!" Robin grabbed a spare Bo Staff from his belt. "Attack!"

He charged forwards and leapt into the air, slamming his staff into three Gordanians before they could react and knocking them a fair distance back into their comrades. He landed among a group and proceeded to outmatch them in hand to hand, taking them on. Cyborg opted for the lesser sophisticated way, and ran forwards like an unstoppable steamroller, delivering powerful punches to any Gordanian unfortunate to get in his way while Beast Boy morphed into a green rhino and barrelled his way through. The alien flew out of the hole and began to shoot green starbolts at the flying Gordanians.

Several Gordanians began firing blue bolts at Cyborg, but he was too quick, dodging then attacking again. But the Gordanains beat him back. Caught off guard, he covered his head as flying soldiers rained bolt after bolt where the hero knelt.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled.

The smoke cleared. Expecting their foe to be nothing more than a puddle, the alien soldiers were surprised when Cyborg remained, still in his protective pose. His clothes had been destroyed, revealing his titanium body, arms and legs with patches of his biological Afro-American skin on his forearms and lower thighs. With a growl, he leapt back into battle.

A lamppost was engulfed in black telekinetic energy. Raven gracefully manoeuvred her arms and hands and used the post like a bat, sending three flying soldiers tumbling through the air and into a building. The movement opened her cloak, and the Boy Wonder was able to glimpse her attire – a long sleeved black leotard with blue cloth wristbands. Around her waist, she wore a gold gem belt that hung loose on her hips.

"Nice work." Robin praised as he defeated the last Gordanian near him.

Five surviving aliens scrambled to get away from the five heroes and flew off back to the dropship as fast as they could.

"I believe the expression is...thanks." The alien smiled at Robin.

"Oh man...my suit!" Cyborg groaned as he picked bits of shredded cloth off his arms and shoulders.

"So? You look way cooler without it!" Beast Boy replied.

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." He retorted as Raven landed next to them.

"Goofy? My mask is cool!" Beast Boy spluttered. "Isn't it? Raven?"

Both Cyborg and Raven shook their heads.

"But what about my secret identity?" Beast Boy complained.

"What secret identity? You're green." Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy stuttered, trying to find the words to counter the girl's response but found none. Reluctantly, he took the mask off, revealing messy dark green hair.

"This isn't over." Robin walked over. "Now that we've interfered..."

"...Trogaar will strike harder. It is only a matter of..."

"Fools!" The projection of the Gordanian leader cut Robin off in mid sentence. "You Earth scum were warned not to intervene! Now you will be punished! Your city will be destroyed!"

The projection flickered off and the ship began to manoeuvre into a position where the cannon-like prong was facing the city centre. Raven stepped forwards a few paces and muttered a single sarcastic word. "Super."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, after trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gekko mad enough to vapourise our entire town?" Beast Boy looked worried.

"Go team." Cyborg muttered.

"All the fault is yours!" the alien girl yelled at Robin. "I commanded you to leave me alone but you insisted on the 'being nice'!"

"_My _fault?!" Robin turned to the alien. "You _blast _me, you _kiss _me, but you never stop to mention that they have a GIANT PARTICLE WEAPON!"

"We're doomed." Beast Boy moaned as the Boy Wonder and the wanted alien girl continued to argue. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" He turned to Cyborg.

"Say _what_?! I was ready to walk before you..."

Raven held her fingertips to the sides of her head, trying to concentrate. The frustration was rising in her like an active volcano, she needed to think. She needed...

"QUIET!" She yelled. At that moment, everyone stopped arguing and focussed on her, surprised at her sudden outburst. Raven stared back with wide eyes. "Hi..." She muttered nervously and gave a small wave.

"Look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess." Robin said more calmly. "We will get out of it together! "

He looked around at each member of the makeshift team, each giving a small nod and a smile.

"C'mon, we've got a city to save!"

_Gordanian Warship – Jump City_

The two Gordanian guards were so focussed on reaching the bridge that they failed to notice a large black telekinetic sphere appear down a side corridor from the main particle cannon, whirling and rumbling. It dissipated and left the five heroes standing alert. Apart from Beast Boy, who shivered with his arms wrapped around him.

"Dude, that dark energy stuff gives me the..." He noticed Raven's large eyes looking at him from under her hood and quickly changed his posture. "I mean...it's cool!"

"C'mon, we need to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time!" Robin lead the way alongside the cannon, with the alien close behind followed by Beast Boy tiptoeing after. Raven hung back. She turned away and closed her eyes as she heard the shapeshifter's comment rebound in her head over and over.

"Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" Cyborg stood behind her, looking concerned.

"You heard the kid." She sighed, referring to Beast Boy's comment. "I don't exactly fit in."

Cyborg placed a large titanium hand on her small shoulder and grinned. "He's green, half of me is metal and she's from outer space." He gestured to each member as he spoke about them. "You fit in just fine."

Raven smiled up at the man and allowed him to guide her along.

"I bring you...apology." Starfire said to Robin. "And again, you are...nice." She smiled. "On my world, only my _Knorfka _has shown me such kindness."

"Well...things are different here." Robin replied. They looked into each other's eyes. Robin noticed for the first time how green the alien's large catlike eyes were as he found himself gazing into them. He noticed the alien blush, her tanned skin going a deeper shade of red.

"Uh...guys?" Beast Boy broke the moment. "I think they know we're here!" he pointed down the corridor where a group of guards appeared in the hallway. Turning, Cyborg and Raven found themselves facing off against a second group.

_Gordanian Warship – bridge._

A bar on the the firing control panel had finished filling with green.

"Lord Trogaar, the weapon is at full power!" The Grodanian at the console hissed at the centre chair, which spun around slowly to reveal a much larger alien, with a large head frill than the others.

"Then begin the firing sequence!" He growled.

The soldier tapped a few commands on his console, and a timer appeared, counting down towards the activation of the weapon and the destruction of the city below.

"The Earth scum shall learn that it takes more than five juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!" He stood proudly, and prepared to watch. The rings around the cannon began to glow orange.

An explosion blew the door open, and the smoke cleared to reveal Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and the alien escapee. "We're not five heroes, we're one team!" He said.

Lord Trogaar roared, and the Gordanians in the bridge scrambled to attack. The heroes split. Robin charged forwards and launched a spinning kick that took out three in one mighty sweep. Cyborg leapt high into the air and slammed down a heavy punch, throwing back three more. Meanwhile, the alien used her superhuman strength and threw a few punches to knock out four more Gordanians. Morphing into a kangaroo, Beast Boy took advantage of the creature's powerful hind legs to kick attacker after attacker. He landed and bounced away from a punch, right into the path of another charge. The Gordanian knocked the kangaroo into the air, and it morphed back into human form before he hit the wall with a grunt and collapsed to the floor.

Beast Boy looked up to see Lord Trogaar charging towards him, roaring. His three-clawed hand bunched into a fist, ready to deal the finishing blow to the green shapeshifter as he lay clutching his injured leg. It was probably broken, he thought. It felt broken.

He widened his eyes and braced for impact, but before the alien lord could strike, a dark sorceress dropped from the air. She conjured up a telekinetic black oval as a shield and raised it as Lord Trogaar slammed his fist down upon her, causing her to fall back a step. He continued to pound the shield and force Raven back, and she eventually collapsed onto one knee. A final punch pushed the girl to the floor, and the shield disappeared into thin air. Victorious, Trogaar grinned evilly. He raised both his hands, clenched into fists, and prepared to end her life.

Robin leapt onto the alien's back and pulled, forcing the alien away. Trogaar reached behind him and grabbed the hero by his cape and flung him across the room. Robin pushed up with his hands and somersaulted, coming to rest on his feet. With a cry, he leapt forwards and delivered a powerful punch that knocked the alien back. Without dropping to the floor, Robin twisted his body and performed a spinning kick. But the alien Lord saw it coming. He caught the advanced martial artist by his boot and sent him flying into the far wall. The alien girl gasped as the boy hit the wall.

"Robin!" She cried.

Lord Trogaar advanced towards her with a smug growl. Activating her starbolts, the girl threw a hail of the energy bursts towards him. He raised his arm as protection. The explosions caused smoke, and Trogaar used this to his advantage, jumping and catching the alien out of the air where she hovered and slammed her heavily to the ground. She threw a starbolt in his face, causing him to roar and release her. He staggered back into the path of a charging Cyborg. With a cry of his own, the half man half machine punched the alien around the head, knocking him back. Together with the alien girl, they launched an all-out assault on the Lord, hitting him with everything they had.

However the alien lord counter-attacked, and soon had the upper hand as he delivered a series of powerful strikes on both teenage heroes. They were sent tumbling back to where Robin knelt. As Cyborg landed heavily, his arm rattled slightly.

"Can you rewire that into some kind of weapon?" Robin asked, referring to Cyborg's arm

"I can try." Cyborg stood.

They were surrounded. Robin, Cyborg and the alien princess looked up at countless Gordanian soldiers and Lord Trogaar at the head of the formation, grinning. He had won.

"Get away from my friends!" a low growl. Lord Trogaar turned to see Raven, with Beast Boy leaning heavily on her shoulder. Her eyes glowed white as she spoke her powerful spell. "Azarath...Metrion..._ZINTHOS_!"

The explosion destroyed most of the bridge. Without any control, the ship began to spiral out of control, tumbling in a flat spin out over the ocean where it landed, slowly beginning to sink. Opening their eyes, the five teenage heroes saw the bridge in ruins. Rubble lay everywhere, among which lay unconscious Gordanian soldiers.

But one had remained conscious.

Panting in his rage, Lord Trogaar turned his attention to the exhausted sorceress who had destroyed his ship and defeated his army. He towered over them, his claws extending to the size of kitchen knives. Raven was glued to the spot, unable to keep her wide violet eyes off the beast's claws as he raised his arm to strike. This was the end.

But as the alien's hand began it's downwards journey towards Raven, who closed her eyes and turned away, he was blasted by a blue sonic laser beam which caused him to cry out in pain and drop to the floor, knocked out. With their view cleared, Raven and Beast Boy looked over to where the three other members of the unlikely team stood. Cyborg had his right arm extended, but the hand was replaced by a glowing blue cannon.

"Alright, I'm only gonna say this once." He said calmly. "_Booya_!"

_Jump City_

The sun rose groggily from it's sleep, and covered the city in a warm blanket of yellow. The alien warship had sank below the ocean, but the dropship remained on the small rocky island in the bay of the city. Upon that island, Robin stood with Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy, all looking out to the city that they had just saved a few hours earlier from a Gordanian tyrant Lord.

"Thats...quite a view." Raven said quietly. She had drawn her hood back, revealing shoulder-length dark purple hair to match her eyes and a small red/black gemstone on her forehead, matching the ones on her belt and the back of her hands.

"Somebody outta built a house out here." Cyborg agreed, arms folded.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine, and the beach..." Beast Boy grinned.

Raven smiled "Y'know, you're kinda funny." she told the shapeshifter with a small laugh.

"You think I'm funny...?" Beast Boy's eyes lighted up. "Dude! I know some jokes!"

Raven looked nervous.

Behind the four teenagers, a figure stepped into view. "Please...I look...nice?"

They all turned to look at the alien girl. She had ditched the grey/black outfit and gone with a light purple colour. Her new attire consisted of a sleeveless purple top that cut off just below the stomach, and a short mini-skirt of the same colour. Long purple boots continued from the knee, and elbow-length grey fingerless gloves finished the look. Her long red hair reached halfway down her back, and like Raven's, the colour was completely natural.

Robin stepped forwards, smiling. "I...still don't know your name."

"In your language, it would be Star Fire." She replied.

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire." Robin welcomed her.

Starfire smiled at the others. "I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission, to remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most...kind."

During her speech, her and Robin had slowly drawn closer, and the realisation made them both blush.

"You don't need our permission." Raven gave a small smile.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it." Robin finished.

"I guess we could all use some good friends." Cyborg added.

"I figured we would all want to stay in touch." Robin addressed the entire team. "That's why me and Cyborg designed these." He held out three small yellow circular devices.

"Made them out of my own circuits." The half man half machine said proudly.

"If you're in trouble, you know who to call." Robin said.

* * *

**And that's it. Not very long I know (at least, compared to my other fanfiction writings) but hey, better than nothing. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
